In an instant
by hellsbells101
Summary: A friendship can turn into something else if given the right push. It turns out that a rock can be the perfect catalyst. Two points of view of the events of 1x20 Warning! Slash.
1. Steve's sign

Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 does not belong to me, I only own my twisted imagination

Steve's POV

Steve was becoming more and more frustrated and he could no longer deny his feelings. He was a SEAL so he knew how to put the mission before anything else. The problem was that Danny 'Danno' Williams would not let him do that. Somehow, this New Jersey Detective had wormed his way through all of Steve's defences and Steve was powerless to stop him.

Startlingly, Steve realised that he did not want to stop Danny. Once he had accepted his feelings, he did what he did best. He planned carefully; he upped the touches and banter gauging his partner's reaction.

* * *

><p>The next step was the hiking date; he wanted to share something important with Danny. The view from the summit was breathtaking and perfect place to make a move.<p>

It was then, that fate decided to rain on his parade. Only he could find a body in the middle of nowhere and then, when the rock fell on him his best-laid plans were completely destroyed.

His arm was killing him; he could tell it was a nasty break. As he was lifted to safety he looked down to thank Danny, the guy had saved his life. It was a moment later that Steve was struck speechless; trust Danny to sign the words before he could say them. Still in that moment he forgot about his arm and focussed on what 'I love you' could mean for his future.

* * *

><p>The level of sexual tension after their hike had ramped up to epic proportions. It seemed that both had moved on from light, casual flirting to full on teasing. Steve's frustration was now more that the cast limited his mobility. Still he could flirt and wind Danny up, if he was lucky, he would get him to rant.<p>

He looked at the opened box of catch and saw a chance, he smirked, "You babe. I can't get my cast wet."

Danny looked surprised at his use of 'babe' but Steve was not prone to denying things and DADT had been repealed. However, the look on Danny's face promised retribution, "That's low, real low."

Steve upped the level of innuendo he never realised how dirty he could make the word 'thorough' sound. Danny looked at him, and hey what do you know Danno now had faces to go along with tone, "Your gonna pay for this 100%."

Steve flashed him a heated smile, he sure hoped he would pay soon. He was interested in seeing how Danny intended to make him pay.

It turns out that Danny did make Steve pay, in the car no less. Still, if this was how Danny intended to punish him, then he could live with that.

He absolutely did not pout when Danny pulled away before he could return the favour. Steve would also never admit that he listened fondly, as Danny ranted, "You babe, may be a crazy Neanderthal SEAL but people who live under normal societal rules cannot turn up to work looking like this."

Steve feigned innocence, "I don't know Danno it's a good look on you."

Danny gave him a look of absolute disbelief as he kicked him out. Danny informed him, that he could go to work smelling of fish, while Danno got to change.

Steve did not mind the smell, and he probably would never be able to look at Sushi the same way. He could also say that when Kono asked him about the smell he did not have a smug grin. Right?

Judging from the knowing smirk on her face he probably did but somehow he was okay with that.


	2. One moment

Danny's POV : One moment

All it takes is one moment. It took just one moment for Danny to realise he could no longer deny his feelings. Sure, he thought his partner was good looking, anyone with eyes would think Steve was good looking. The Neanderthal constantly stripped in his presence and he could have done with not knowing about the gorgeous ink that adorned his partners lower back. Ever since he saw that particular tattoo, his dreams at night had taken a delightfully distracting turn. Danny still wanted to know how the hell a SEAL ended up with a tramp stamp.

Still the minute that rock smacked into his partner he realised lust had somehow morphed into love. His heart only started to beat properly when he heard an 'I'm fine'. 'I'm fine' in Steve speak meant he probably was not mortally injured. Therefore, Danny concentrated on getting Steve the help he needed and stored the epic rant, which he wanted to unleash for later.

He knew he could no longer ignore the attraction and when Steve was airlifted away, he showed his feelings in the most appropriate way he could. He used his hands and the look on Steve's face was one Danny would never forget.

… Of course, it was the use of Danny's hands later on that saw Steve walk into the 5-0 Office looking smugly happy and Danny needing a new shirt.

… If, when celebrating at the restaurant Danny never ranted once, well it was just a stressful day. It was not like there was another reason for it right. Well Danny was calm until the server flirted with Steve.

Still it was all good, after all, he had already promised Steve retribution and he planned to make Steve pay all night long.


End file.
